


Christmas in Australia.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Becalamity one shots. [9]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Calamity and Beca head to Australia to spend the holidays with her mother. Will it be smooth sailing or will their ex's get in the way.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kate Kane/Reagan, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Becalamity one shots. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830904
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Becalamity story which went from a one shot to a two chapter story. I hope you all enjoy it. And just two small spoiler's i did add in Ruby's mother and her ex in this. So i really do hope Ruby never reads any of my fanfics. Or if she does. She doesn't get to mad at me for adding in her mother and ex. Anyway. Like i said i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Beca and Calamity's she's pacing back and forth waiting for one of her groupmates to show up to come and try to clam her as she's pacing someone knocks on the 

door and she walks over to it and opens it to find someone she didn't think she's see there but invites her in.)

Serenity: You are right?  
Beca: Uh no. I'm freaking out.  
Serenity: What? Why?  
Beca: I've been going over and over in my head about a lot of things and i keep thinking that.  
Serenity: That her mother is going to hate you?  
Beca: Yes.

(She looks at her and then looks off as she looks at her again.)

Serenity: You two have been together for three years and you've met the woman once before.  
Beca: Yeah i know i have. It's just after that nightmare of a Thanksgiving with my parents and my dad trying to get me back together with Jesse. I feel like she could 

do the samething with one of her ex's.

(Serenity looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Serenity: You're actually worried about this?  
Beca: I am. I just don't want Calamity's ex to show up and try to cause trouble.  
Serenity: I can honestly tell you she won't.  
Beca: Why's that?  
Serenity: They didn't really end on good terms or so we've heard.  
Beca: What?  
Serenity: I can't tell you everything. But the one thing i can tell you is that.  
Beca: I should talk to Calamity?  
Serenity: I would. If she knows how freaked out about this visit to her mom's making you she just might tell you the whole story about her's and her ex's break up.  
Beca: Yeah are right thank you.  
Serenity: You're welcome.

(As she's about to leave Calamity walks into the apartment to see Serenity there and looks at her confused.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Serenity: Hey.  
Calamity: What's going on?  
Serenity: Talk to her and i'm sure she'll tell you.

(She nods her head at her as she walks out of the apartment as she walks out she closes the door and walks off back inside Calamity looks at Beca.)

Calamity: You are right?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: Just getting nervous.  
Calamity: About what? You've met my mother before.  
Beca: Yeah i know it's just.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Babe I've never been to Australia and meeting your mother there is completely different.  
Calamity: Really?  
Beca: Okay that's a bad excuse.  
Calamity: It's not. You're scared i get it. God knows getting ready to meet your parents wasn't easy for me either.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean having your dad trying to convince me that i'm not good enough for you and always doing everything he can to bring Jesse into the conversation 

didn't make it easy on me.

Beca: When was this?  
Calamity: About a month or two after we got together and your step mother wanted to meet the new person in your life.

(Beca looks at her and smiles at her.)

Beca: Yeah i didn't know about that conversation. He never told me.  
Calamity: Doesn't surprise me. I mean he's not a big fan of me or my band so.  
Beca: You really think i care about weather he likes your band or not. I'm not dating the band Calamity. I'm dating you.

(She smiles at her.)

Calamity: So what? You're not ready to go Australia. Because if you're not we don't have to go.

(Beca looks at her and smiles as she grabs her in and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: No. I am it's just. I'm scared.  
Calamity: About what?  
Beca: I mean that nightmare of Thanksgiving at my parents house thanks to my dad inviting Jesse and then him trying to get me to break up with you.

(Calamity looks at her and leans on the back of the couch as she grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You worried about the samething happening in Australia?  
Beca: Kind of. I mean you do have an ex there.  
Calamity: I do. But i really don't think she'll be much trouble for us.  
Beca: How's that?  
Calamity: Because the last time i talked to her which was three years ago. She told me she never wanted to see me again.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: Oh.  
Calamity: We dated for a bout a year once before and before i got together with Marley.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: So why'd you get back together with her?  
Calamity: In a very small part of me still loved and wanted to be with her. But then the USO tour started and i found myself falling for someone else.

(Beca looks at her and then looks off.)

Beca: So you two broke up because of me.  
Calamity: Not right away. There was about three months after the tour we never saw each other until we ran into each other in New York.

(Beca smiles at her as she remembers that day. Flashback to three years ago in New York,NY Beca's just walking out of Khaled's record label as she bumps into someone 

on their way into the building. As she bumps into them she drops her things and looks up at who it is and smiles at her.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She looks up at the voice she hasn't heard in three months and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Beca Mitchell as i live and breath.  
Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: How you been?  
Calamity: Uh. Good.

(She smiles at her as she grabs up what was left of the things that Beca had dropped and handed them to her.)

Beca: Uh thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome. 

(She smiles at her and realize's something and asks her about it.)

Calamity: You okay?  
Beca: Huh oh yeah. I'm fine.  
Calamity: You sure?  
Beca: Yeah. It's just been really crazy here lately you know.  
Calamity: I'm sure. So what's it like working for Khaled?

(Beca smiles at her.)

Beca: It's been great. Minus.

(She looks over her shoulder and sees Theo there and gets annoyed.)

Calamity: His aid.  
Beca: Yeah ever since the tour he's been making a lot of passes at me and it's starting really annoy me.  
Calamity: Have you talked to Khaled about it?  
Beca: I've been trying. But everytime i get him into a room Theo shows up and tells him he needs to talk to him.  
Calamity: Well if you ever need anyone there with you when you want to confront him. Let me know i'll be there for you.

(Beca looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Beca: Okay. Um.

(Calamity grabs her phone and puts her phone number into it once it's in there and saved she hands the phone back to Beca who smiles at it.)

Beca: Wow. So your name went from Calamity to lead singer of Everhotties.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Well isn't that what you called me the first day of the tour?

(Beca looks at her and makes noise that makes her laugh.)

Beca: Oh i can't believe i said that.  
Calamity: Why?  
Beca: I honestly thought you four would be mad at the comment.  
Calamity: We weren't in fact we were flattered. Which is more then we can say about Amy's comment.  
Beca: Yeah. Amy has a bad habit of turning our rival's into actual rival's but you four.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: Anything Amy said you threw back at her. And it normally shut her up so that was a plus.  
Calamity: It was mostly Serenity so.  
Beca: Yeah so i learned. What was it she said. We do other peoples songs like Karaoke.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Yeah. That wasn't funny. Well actually it was.

(Beca lightly pushes her making her laugh.)

Beca: So mean.  
Calamity: But true.  
Beca: Hey we love what we do.  
Calamity: Always good to hear.  
Beca: Okay good. Um i gotta get going.  
Calamity: Okay. Well like i said if you ever need anyone to come and back you up against Theo call me.  
Beca: I just might do that.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She walks off as Beca stands there and smiles to herself. But then does something just to be funny and calls her which gets her to answer.)

Calamity: Hello!  
Beca: Just checking.

(She turns and looks at her then laughs as she hangs up.)

Calamity: Smart ass.  
Beca: I'd rather be a smart ass or over a jackass.

(They start laughing then walk off in different directions. End of flashback as Beca's coming out of her thoughts she smiles at Calamity.)

Beca: Hey.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Calamity: What was that for?  
Beca: For being there for me during the whole thing with Theo and his harassing me.  
Calamity: You're welcome.  
Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Really?  
Calamity: Yeah. You want me to show you?  
Beca: Oh yeah.

(She kisses her again as their kissing they walk off towards their bed as they get there she picks her up and closes the door once it's closed they both fall back onto 

the bed as they land on it she deepens it. A couple of days later over at Kane Tower in Kate's office she's at her desk as Calamity walks in to talk to her.)

Calamity: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her.)

Kate: Hey. What's up?  
Calamity: Me. What's up with you?

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Uh Given by how funny you're being you got laid.  
Calamity: Damn i really do have a tell.  
Kate: That's okay. So do i. So what's going on?  
Calamity: Beca's getting nervous about going out to Australia to see my mum.  
Kate: Hasn't she met her before?  
Calamity: Well yeah. But i can tell she's still worried that mum still won't like her.  
Kate: There a reason behind that?  
Calamity: My ex Jessica still lives in Australia.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh.  
Calamity: Yeah. And with as much as i love Beca and that's a lot.  
Kate: You worried about what your ex is going to do once she sees her?  
Calamity: Not so much as anyone things i should be. But.  
Kate: What?  
Calamity: I just don't want Beca to feel like if Jessica shows up that she'll try and come between us.  
Kate: You mean like Jesse tried to at Thanksgiving?  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Kate: Well i can always talk to Reagan and see if she wants to go and help me be a buffer between Beca and your ex.  
Calamity: You serious?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Calamity: Doesn't Reagan have plans?  
Kate: Not that i know of. Oh.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Kate: Oh god I've been so busy lately with the holidays out being Batwoman at night. To be the owner of a real estate company.  
Calamity: And a club owner.  
Kate: And that. God.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: How the hell do you do it?  
Kate: What?  
Calamity: All of this. Real Estate company owner during the day. A crime fighter at night and a Club owner i just. I couldn't do it. And not mention being a full time 

girlfriend.

(Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: Well it's not easy that's for sure. But than again it's good thing i have such an understanding girlfriend.  
Calamity: Yeah Reagan's the greatest i can tell how happy she makes you.  
Kate: She makes me very happy.

(They laugh as Mark walks in followed by Sophie who came with him to show Kate the latest crimes going on in Gotham.)

Mark: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Sophie: Yeah okay.  
Mark: I'm sorry what was it you said about Kate and how good she looks in the suit.

(She looks at him and then looks off as Kate looks at her ex.)

Kate: Did you now?

(Sophie looks at her as Mark sees Calamity they claps hands as she looks off.)

Sophie: You two suck.  
Calamity: That's what she said.

(Mark starts laughing as Sophie pushes her friend who hands the file to Kate who looks through it.)

Kate: What's all of this?  
Mark: As number of bank robbery's and their all outside of the Crows district.  
Kate: Oh.  
Sophie: Just don't tell your dad we gave that file? He finds out.  
Kate: I won't be saying anything to him.  
Mark: Anyway.  
Kate: A lot of these look recent?  
Mark: That's because they. With the Crows not being able to go into these areas.  
Kate: You guys can't investigate them.  
Mark: No we can't.  
Kate: Okay i'll get Luke on it.  
Mark: Are right. Anyway. I gotta go.  
Sophie: Veracity!  
Mark: Yeah. She said she talked to Beca and wanted to run something by me.  
Calamity: She did?  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Calamity: Is it about our trip out to Australia tomorrow?  
Mark: I think so. Why?

(Calamity stands up and looks at him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Calamity: Beca's been worrying about the trip.  
Mark: Why?  
Calamity: Because Jessica still lives in Australia.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: So you two want a buffer.  
Calamity: If you wouldn't mind.  
Mark: I didn't really mind going to Thanksgiving to be the buffer between you and Jesse.  
Calamity: I realize that.  
Mark: Okay. Well i'll still go and talk to Vera okay.  
Calamity: Okay.

(He turns and walks off as Kate sends Reagan a text then puts her phone down as Sophie walks out of the office. Later over at the cafe Mark walks up to his girlfriend 

and kisses her head then pulls away from it as she looks up at him and smiles as she kisses him then pulls away from him as he sits down.)

Mark: So i talked to Calamity while i was Kate's office.  
Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah i have a feeling she was there to talk her about what i'm pretty sure you wanna talk to me about.

(She laughs at him.)

Veracity: Okay. I'm sorry it's just. Babe she looked really freaked out and i couldn't say no.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah i know. I could even see the wheels turning in your sister's head.

(She smiles at him.)

Veracity: I swear Kate be very understanding when she wants to be.  
Mark: Well yeah. I mean she's not like how people make her out to be.  
Veracity: Yeah i know. So what you think?

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: I can honestly say. I wouldn't say no this time. I mean the last time something like this was thrown at me. I was told to go off to Thanksgiving with my 

bestfriends girlfriend.

(Veracity laughs at him.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No hey come on. You were just trying help Beca out. I just wish it had been you to go with me instead of Kate's girlfriend.  
Veracity: But we showed up later.  
Mark: That you did.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Yeah okay. We can go. But that's only because i have a feeling someone other then Calamity's ex is going to cause trouble for them.  
Veracity: You thinking?  
Mark: I have a real big feeling that Jesse isn't going to give up. Not even on Christmas.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: And if that's the case.  
Mark: He'll go to Australia.

(She looks even more annoyed.)

Veracity: Calamity and Beca don't need him trying to cause trouble.  
Mark: I know that.

(He grabs her hand getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: So we'll go with them and help keep Jesse at bay.  
Veracity: You're the greatest.  
Mark: I do try.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her. As Kate and Reagan walk up to them and sit down.)

Mark: Hey it's Kagan.

(Veracity starts laughing at their faces.)

Kate: Kagan!  
Mark: Winn brought it up the last time he was here and said you two were together in the future.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. And he mentioned the ship name i just couldn't help myself.  
Kate: Can you really?  
Mark: No.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Anyway. Me and Kate were talking on the way here and we'll even go to help you guys keep Jesse at bay.  
Mark: What about?  
Reagan: Oh there's always next year. I mean with Oliver and Felicity still being in hiding. And my mom well.  
Mark: No hey we get it.  
Veracity: How are Mia and William doing?  
Reagan: Their doing fine. Their both running things while Oliver hides.  
Mark: I told you he didn't wanna come out of the closet yet.

(They start laughing at the joke and then calm down.)

Reagan: That was messed up.  
Mark: Oh i know.

(They continue to laugh at his joke then clam down. The following day over at the private airfield outside of the plane both Mark and Reagan are standing off to the 

side talking and joking around as Calamity pulls up and stops her car once it's stopped she puts it into park and shuts it off once it's off they both get out and she 

closes the door on it.)

Calamity: You're all coming?  
Mark: Just me and Reagan along with Kate and Veracity.

(They both walk off of the plane and smile at them.)

Beca: We have the greatest friends.  
Calamity: That we do.

(Later up in the air both Mark and Reagan are talking and joking around. As their joking around Kate looks back at them and smiles as the flight attendent comes back 

and talks to Mark.)

Mark: Okay.

(He walks off towards the cockpit as he gets there he opens the door and walks in.)

Drew: It's your girlfriends father.

(He grabs the headset and talks to him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Jacob: I just wanted to let you know that Swanson figured out that Beca is on her way to Australia.  
Mark: When?  
Jacob: You guys have been in the air for how long?  
Mark: Close to six hours.  
Jacob: You guys are far enough a head of him.  
Mark: I know we are. When did he leave?  
Jacob: A couple of hours ago.  
Mark: Yeah are right. We're well ahead of him so.  
Jacob: Okay. Just be careful.  
Mark: Yes sir.

(Then he hands the head set back and walks back towards the back and over to Kate and Reagan.)

Kate: Everything okay?  
Mark: No in fact Jesse's on his way out to Australia.  
Reagan: You've gotta be kidding me?  
Mark: No i'm not. And if he finds us there.  
Reagan: He's gonna start trouble.  
Mark: Yeah and that's the last thing we need.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.

(They look at him and nod their heads. Back over by Calamity and Beca she kisses her head then pulls away from it. As their sitting there Beca thinks back to that very 

day when she rushed into her's Chloe's and Amy's apartment at the time in New York. Flashback to three years ago over in New York,NY over at their apartment Beca walks 

in and quickly closes the door which gets both Chloe and Amy's attention.)

Beca: Oh my god.  
Chloe: What?  
Beca: You two will never believe who i just ran into outside of Khaled's label.  
Amy: Who?  
Beca: Calamity!

(They both look at her and then to each other.)

Chloe: Calamity as in?  
Beca: As in lead singer of Evermoist.  
Amy: Whoa.  
Chloe: Wow. Uh. How'd?  
Beca: Drop dead gorgeous as the day we met her and the other members of the band.  
Amy: You okay?  
Beca: No. I'm not okay.  
Chloe: What's wrong?  
Beca: I saw her and all of the feelings i was trying to hide came floating back up.

(They both look at her and feel bad for her.)

Beca: I saw her and when all of these feelings start coming back. I thought to myself this is my chance to finally tell her how i feel about her. But then i remembered 

she has a girlfriend.

Chloe: Hey hey. Come on we know it's hard for you.  
Beca: It is. I love her and i can't even tell her.  
Amy: Why not? I mean i know she has a girlfriend but. What would be the harm in telling her?  
Beca: She could reject me.

(Chloe looks at her and then to Amy.)

Chloe: Actually Bec's she wouldn't.

(She looks at her.)

Beca: What?  
Chloe: We could all tell how she felt about you.  
Beca: How?  
Chloe: Just by the way she was looking at you towards the end.  
Beca: Seriously.  
Chloe: Seriously.  
Beca: I just. I can't.  
Chloe: You were just saying.  
Beca: I know what i said. I just i can't be the reason why this girl loses Calamity.  
Amy: Okay.

(They both look off a little annoyed.)

Beca: But she did offer to help me out if Theo kept bothering me.  
Chloe: He's still trying to get you to date him?  
Beca: Yeah and it's starting to piss me off.  
Amy: You need to do something about him.  
Beca: I want too. But everytime i do. He always manages to show up and stop me.  
Chloe: Well don't let him do that. Tell Khaled it's important.  
Beca: Okay.  
Chloe: Are right.

(She smiles at them end of flashback she's just coming out of her thoughts as Mark walks over to them and kneels down in front of them.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. We've got a problem.  
Beca: What?  
Mark: Jesse found out that you're headed to Australia and is on the first flight there.  
Beca: Oh come on.

(She lies her head back.)

Calamity: How far behind us is he?  
Mark: He's pretty far behind us. But Kate's father said he'd do everything he could to make he doesn't try anything.  
Beca: So he hasn't even left Gotham yet?  
Mark: Not as of yet. I mean we've been in the air for close to six hours so. It's gonna take him awhile to catch up with us.  
Beca: Okay thanks.  
Mark: You bet.

(Then he gets up and walks back over to Kate and Reagan.)

Kate: He's gonna try something.  
Mark: Oh i don't doubt that.

(She looks off annoyed. Hours later they arrive in Melbourne,Australia to spend Christmas with Calamity's mother. As their driving to her house Mark looks back at 

Calamity and smiles at her.)

Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just glad we landed before Jesse did.  
Calamity: Well we also left before he did.  
Mark: True.

(Minutes later they arrive at Calamity's mother's house and they all look at it and smile at it.)

Kate: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah i got it with my first check from our first album.  
Kate: This is amazing Calamity.  
Calamity: She really likes it. I should probably warn you?  
Beca: She still has it?  
Calamity: Hey you remember it?  
Beca: Babe it's kind of hard to forget.

(She laughs at her as they all get out of the rental and looks around.)

Mark: How many bedrooms is it?  
Calamity: If i remember right it's eight bedroom house.  
Mark: Wow. That must of been half of the check.  
Calamity: Not really. The property's here in Australia aren't so bad.  
Mark: So how much you get this for?  
Calamity: Just under 400,000.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. At least at that time.  
Mark: You know this has to be the only house that i know of that has eight bedrooms in it?  
Calamity: Eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms.  
Mark: Seriously.  
Beca: How'd you swing that babe?  
Calamity: I had it built for her. All i did was buy the land and everything was built onto it.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Calamity: Yeah. She loves it. And it's enough bedrooms for all of us.  
Mark: Okay.

(They grab their bags and walk off towards the house as they walk up to it Mark locks up the truck once it's locked up and they reach the door Calamity rings the door 

bell and they wait for her to answer it. Inside of the house she walks over to the door opens it to find her daughter there and smiles at her.)

Katia: Calamity!  
Calamity: Hey Mum.

(She walks out and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Katia: Come in come in.

(She moves out of their way and let's them into the house as they walk in she closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Wow this entry.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: You have one hell of a daughter here.  
Katia: I do. Oh my god look at you.  
Calamity: Oh come on Mum.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: If my mother ever did that. I'd do the samething.

(Veracity laughs at her boyfriend.)

Calamity: Anyway. Mum this is one of my bandmates Veracity.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Katia: Hi.  
Veracity: This is my boyfriend Mark Buchanan.  
Mark: Nice to meet you.  
Katia: You too.  
Veracity: This is my sister Kate and her girlfriend Reagan.  
Kate: Hi.  
Reagan: It's really nice to meet you.  
Katia: You too. And Beca.  
Beca: Hi.

(She hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Katia: If i'd known you were bringing extra people i would of cleaned up a bit.  
Calamity: I know i'm sorry. It's just they came last minute and with good reason.  
Katia: Your ex again Beca?  
Beca: Isn't it always.

(Calamity kisses her girlfriends head then pulls away from it. As they walk into the house more.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah. This is gorgeous.  
veracity: It is.

(They walk off towards the living room as they get there they stop short and see Calamity paused in the living room doorway.)

Mark: Cal!

(She looks back at him and he looks into the room and sees the reason for her standing there in shock.)

Mark: You've got to be kidding me.  
Jessica: Hi Cal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest and final chapter of Christmas in Australia i hope you all enjoy it.

Mark: Cal!

(She looks back at him and he looks into the room and sees the reason for her standing there in shock.)

Mark: You've got to be kidding me.  
Jessica: Hi Cal.

(She looks at her and then to Mark who looks just as annoyed.)

Calamity: Of all the times for her to show up.   
Mark: Yeah. Hey Jess.

(He walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Jessica: Hi. And Calamity i'm sorry i didn't know you guys were coming today.  
Calamity: Sure you didn't. Mum. I'm gonna show them to their room.  
Katia: Okay.

(They walk off to go up to their rooms.)

Jessica: I really didn't know they were coming today.  
Katia: It's fine. She's still a little sore with how you ended you things.

(She walks off towards the stairs to go help Calamity show people where their rooms are. Upstairs Calamity's showing everyone to their room's once she shows both Mark 

and Veracity their room along with Kate and Reagan they both walk in and close the door as Calamity walks them down towards her room as they get there she opens it and 

shows Beca into the room as she walks in she closes the door behind them.)

Beca: Wow. Babe this is gorgeous.

(Calamity walks around her and smiles.)

Calamity: Yeah. it's step up from the one i grew up in that for sure.  
Beca: I bet it looked good.  
Calamity: It was a good place to live in i loved it. I know my mum loved it as well.

(Beca walks over to her and puts her hand onto the back of her head getting her to turn and look at her as she sits down onto the bed and Beca follows suit.)

Beca: There was a lot of anger in you in there.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: She broke up with Beca. And it's the way she did it that still pisses me off.  
Beca: So your not the one who broke up with her?  
Calamity: No.   
Beca: How long after the tour did she break up with you?  
Calamity: About a month after it.

(Beca looks at her and feels bad for her. Then grabs her hand.)

Beca: So when we saw each other again.  
Calamity: I had just moved back to the states and was staying with Serenity.  
Beca: I'm so sorry babe.  
Calamity: I'd lie and say it's okay. But it's not.  
Beca: Yeah i know. I'm sorry sweetheart.

(Calamity smiles at her as she kisses the back of her hand then puts it down.)

Calamity: I love you Bec's.  
Beca: I love you too.

(She kisses her as their kissing Beca smiles in it then they pull away from each other as someone knocks on the door.)

Calamity: Yeah.

(The door opens and her mother walks in and closes the door behind them.)

Katia: Calamity!

(She gets up and walks over to her.)

Katia: She really didn't know you guys were coming today.  
Calamity: I know that. It's just i still think about that day and still makes me mad.  
Katia: I know. But due to her being here don't push Beca away. I can tell she really loves you.

(Calamity looks back at her girlfriend whose looking at her phone and smiles at her. Then she turns and looks at her mother again.)

Calamity: And i really love her. She makes me so happy.  
Katia: And it shows. So don't let Jessica being here upset you to much.  
Calamity: I won't. We'll be down in a little bit.  
Katia: Okay. 

(She opens the door and walks out of the room as she walks out she closes the door as Calamity leans her head against the door but then turns and looks at Beca.)

Beca: You okay?  
Calamity: I'd be lying if i said i was.

(Beca puts her hand out for her and she walks over to her and sits down next to her.)

Beca: You know we can leave if you want?  
Calamity: No. I mean i came here to spend the Holidays with my mum. I'm not about to let my ex ruin that for me. Besides if i run away from all of my ex's i'd be 

running the rest of my life. 

Beca: So you saying if we ever broke up you'd run away?  
Calamity: I might.

(She gets onto Calamity's lap making her laugh.)

Beca: Well than i better not break up with you.  
Calamity: I'd hope not.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her. As she leans her forehead against her girlfriends.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Beca: How mad would your mom be if we did it in here?  
Calamity: Oh i don't know. Depends on how quiet you can be.  
Beca: I'm with you. I'm never quiet.

(Calamity laughs at her.)

Calamity: Ouch.  
Beca: I remember our first time.   
Calamity: So can i.  
Beca: I can honestly say i liked what i saw.

(She pulls Calamity's shirt off of her and throws it to the floor which gets her to laugh at her.)

Calamity: If we get caught i'm blaming you.  
Beca: Yeah well i can't help it if my girlfriend is as drop dead gorgeous as you.  
Calamity: Well then.

(She kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it Beca continues to smile in it then she deepens it. Over 

in Mark and Veracity's room their both putting their things away Mark seeing Veracity off in her own world walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waste 

getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You okay baby?

(She leans back into his arms.)

Veracity: Yeah babe i'm fine.  
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah. I'm just worried is all.  
Mark: About Jessica?  
Veracity: Yeah. I mean Mark you didn't see how she looked when she showed back up in New York. She looked like someone had kicked her puppy.

(He looks at her and and then kisses her shoulder getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I didn't know that.

(She turns around and looks at him.)

Veracity: She never really talks about it. And when she does. It's because she can't hold it in any longer.   
Mark: How long after she went back to the states did she see Beca again?  
Veracity: About month.   
Mark: And?  
Veracity: Once she saw Beca again it was almost like this switch had turned on in her.  
Mark: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah. I mean i know she still cared about Jessica. But Beca.  
Mark: How was she after the tour?  
Veracity: Happy she could come back here and be with Jessica again and able to sleep in her own bed. But we could tell she was also upset that the tour had ended.  
Mark: Because of Beca?  
Veracity: We think so. We started talking that Calamity was starting to grow feelings for her but wasn't ready to say it out loud and wasn't going to do it while she 

was in relationship.

Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Babe she looked so broken when she moved back.   
Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah. She's my bestfriend Mark and when she showed up to Serenity's apartment i wanted to fly here and punch Jessica's lights out for breaking her heart.

(Mark looks at her and laughs. Flash back to three years ago in New York,NY over at Serenity's apartment Veracity's there with her and Charity talking and joking 

around as someone knocks on the door they all look over at it as Charity looks at her watch.)

Charity: Were you expecting someone?  
Serenity: No. Emily's back at Barden.

(She gets up and walks over to the door as she gets there she opens it to find Calamity there looking worse for wear.)

Serenity: Cal.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Serenity: You are right?  
Calamity: Not really.  
Serenity: What happened?  
Calamity: Jessica broke up with me.

(She grabs her into the apartment as she walks in she looks at the other two members in the room and smiles at them. Seeing the look and knowing what happened Veracity 

gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(They walk back over to the couch and they sit down once she's seated Serenity sits in the chair next to the couch.)

Serenity: Are right what happened?  
Calamity: I can honestly say i don't really know. I mean for the two months i was back in Australia with her things were just fine. And then all of sudden she started 

accusing me of cheating on her.

Charity: What the hell?  
Calamity: I don't know. I just i kept telling her i wasn't and then yesterday Australia time she broke up with me. So i packed up my things and left.  
Veracity: And there's noway of you two patching things up.  
Calamity: No. She pretty much closed the door on us when she started accusing me of cheating on her.  
Charity: I wonder what the hell made her think that?

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I've been in contact with the Bellas.

(They look at her in shock.)

Serenity: Seriously?  
Calamity: Yeah.   
Charity: Okay.  
Calamity: She saw my phone light up one day and saw Aubrey's phone come up on the screen and asked why i was getting texts from someone named Aubrey? I told her and 

said she was a member of the Bellas.

Serenity: And that was it?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean she went to get angry. Until i told her she had a girlfriend. And then she quickly calmed down. Until the other day.  
Serenity: Someone feeding the you're sleeping with a Bella to her?  
Calamity: I have no idea. And right now. I really don't care. All i know is my mind is all over the place and i have i nowhere to stay. I have no money.  
Serenity: So stay here.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Seriously?  
Serenity: Yeah. I only really see Emily every two weeks.

(Calamity looks at her and then to looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: Shortly after the tour ended Emily was in New York visiting Beca and they ran into each other.  
Calamity: Oh god Beca.

(Calamity puts her head back which makes them laugh.)

Charity: Uh-oh.  
Calamity: Please don't tell me.  
Serenity: Okay i won't.  
Calamity: Okay i lied tell me.  
Serenity: Beca's doing just fine. In fact she's been working on her latest solo album.  
Calamity: That's good. What about you?  
Veracity: She's as whipped as Serenity.

(Charity looks at her and laughs.)

Charity: We're just friends.  
Calamity: Who?  
Serenity: Charity has a crush on Cynthia.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Oh my god you traitors.

(They start laughing at her knowing she's kidding with them.)

Charity: Vera's got a crush on her sister's bestfriend.

(Calamity looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: Charity i'm going to kill you.

(She starts laughing than calms down.)

Calamity: Oh do tell.  
Veracity: No. You'll just pick at me.  
Calamity: Oh come on i promise i won't.  
Veracity: Okay. Yes i do.  
Calamity: He know?  
Veracity: No.  
Calamity: Why the hell not?  
Veracity: He's still in love with someone else and i'm not about make him go out with me.  
Calamity: Wait you've got a crush on Mark.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Veracity: Yes i do.  
Calamity: whose he still in love with?  
Veracity: Reagan Queen.

(They look at her and laugh off the shock.)

Charity: No.  
Veracity: Yeah. But don't tell him i told you three anything he might not ever forgive me.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Calamity: You're welcome. So you and Cynthia huh?

(Charity puts her head back getting them to laugh at her. End of flashback. Veracity's just coming out of her thoughts as she feels something and looks down.)

Veracity: Like what you see?  
Mark: Always.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her as their kissing he pushes her shirt off of her once it's off he throws it to the floor as she pulls his up and off of him once 

it's off she throws to the floor then she kisses him again. Then he picks her up and walks off towards the bed and they both fall back onto it. Then he pulls away from 

her.)

Mark: I'll show you i'm in love with someone else.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it. Over in Beca and Calamity's room their both under the covers kissing after making love to 

each other as their kissing Beca smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: I love you.  
Calamity: I love you too.

(She kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later everyone is downstairs talking and joking around as their 

talking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes back to his conversation with everyone else. Over the next 

several days leading up to Christmas Mark and Veracity go out on the town with Calamity and Beca and listen to her as she gives them the tour of the city Mark's been 

too a number of times. But doesn't mind listening to Calamity's stories about her hometown. As their tour continues everything is going just fine until the run into 

Calamity's ex again and Mark can tell their break is still bothering her but she's trying to keep it hidden. And with each time they run into Jessica Calamity starts 

doing the thing her mother asked her not to do. And that was to not push Beca away but she's doing that and it's starting to worry their friends and her mother. So 

when one day Jessica stopped by to see Calamity's mother Mark pulled her aside and talked to her.)

Jessica: Look i don't know what her problem is.  
Mark: You break up with her and you don't know what her problem is?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Jessica: I.  
Mark: Let me ask you something.  
Jessica: What?  
Mark: What the hell are you doing here really? I mean i understand the first day we were here. You didn't know we were coming in. But it seems like you're always 

around.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Jessica: I'm not trying to steal Calamity away from Beca if that's what you're thinking.  
Mark: It wasn't. But i am now.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't know what's going on up here.

(He points to her head and she looks at him.)

Mark: But you need to do something. Because from i hear. Calamity hasn't been like this since the break up. And she doesn't need it now.   
Jessica: So what you want me to do. Stay away.  
Mark: I didn't say that. I'm just trying understand why the hell you even broke up with her?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Jessica: I was being told a lot that Calamity wasn't right for me and that all i was doing was wasting my time with her.  
Mark: You really feel that way?  
Jessica: No. I loved her. I still do. But i see her with Beca and i can see how happy she makes her and i can't help but think i was stupid to give her up.  
Mark: So why?  
Jessica: I've been asking myself that very question over the last three years. And i can't seem to find myself trying talk to her. And everytime i try. To talk to her 

she turns and walks off.

Mark: Have you ever actually thought about actually going up to and asking her not to walk off?  
Jessica: No.  
Mark: Look we all have this pain of a really bad break up that sticks with us for a long time. And when that Ex is suddenly thrown back into your life that anger 

reappears weather we want it to or not.

Jessica: Well what you think i should do?  
Mark: Go find and talk to her and i don't mean argue i mean actually talk to her.  
Jessica: You've met Calamity right.  
Mark: Yes she's stubborn as hell. But she's got a lot of hurt still in her and she well. As I've been told. She carries it around with her until she finally gets out.

(She nods her head at him.)

Jessica: I can try. But she's just.  
Mark: Don't worry about that. Just ask if you two can talk. And if she say's no. Don't force the issue.  
Jessica: Okay. Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She goes to walk off but turns and looks at Mark again.)

Jessica: Did you have a break up like that.  
Mark: What?  
Jessica: You mentioned really bad break up's and said it stuck with you.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jessica: Was it you?  
Mark: No. My girlfriends sister had a break up and after five years of being away she had the ex thrown back into her life after well not really. She went back to her 

hometown and helped her father look for her.

Jessica: Oh.  
Mark: Only thing is the ex kept telling her that there wasn't a them. And that there never was.  
Jessica: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. I never asked and to be honest.  
Jessica: What?  
Mark: It was never really any of my business. All i know is that she sees her mistake and wishes she could take back everything she said to her when she came back.  
Jessica: You talking about Kate Kane?  
Mark: I am.   
Jessica: She still feel the same way about the ex?  
Mark: Not like she did. I mean there's always that one small part of us that will always love our ex.  
Jessica: You have one of those?  
Mark: I do actually but i don't really talk about mine all that much.

(She nods her head at him as she walks off as she walks off Kate walks up to him and smacks him in the head getting him to laugh.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Kate: No it's fine. There is still that small part of me that still's love Sophie.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Kate: So whose this ex you never talk about?  
Mark: He died on 9/11.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: And it's not like i don't want to talk about him. It's just it's still two painful for me. Even if it has been nineteen years since that day.  
Kate: I hear ya.  
Mark: Are right. Come on.

(They walk off to go back to the living room. Over by Jessica she sees Calamity. She goes to walk over to her but she sees her and quickly turns to walk off.)

Jessica: Calamity come on.

(She stops walking then turns to look at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Jessica: I just wanna talk. Nothing else. And if you still want me to leave i will. I won't even question it.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Fine.

(She walks over to her.)

Jessica: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: For what?  
Jessica: I know i broke up with you and i found the stupidest reason and i didn't even give you a chance to defend yourself.  
Calamity: That's one of your problems Jessica. You have someone in your ear and you think that what they said it was true.   
Jessica: I know and i'm sorry. Okay. I never should of listened to it but i couldn't help it.  
Calamity: You know it's amazing how you say all of this now.  
Jessica: I'm not trying to break up your relationship Calamity. I can see how much she means to you and how happy she makes you.  
Calamity: She does make me happy.  
Jessica: So why the hell are acting like i'm going to do something that could break up your relationship.

(Calamity looks off and then looks at her again.)

Calamity: Jessica it's not you. It's me.

(She looks at her confused.)

Jessica: What?  
Calamity: I feel like if i stay around you to long i'll end up doing something that could break up my relationship and i can't do that.  
Jessica: Why not?  
Calamity: Because i'm in love with my girlfriend and yet here i am standing in front of my ex. Who i'm also in love with.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I just. I can't so please just leave me alone.

(She walks off as Jessica stands there in shock at what she just told her and does what she asks. Then she turns and walks off. Back inside of the house Calamity 

closes the door and sees Reagan there then takes her coat off and hangs it up.)

Calamity: Hey Reagan.

(She looks at her.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Calamity: You got a minute?

(She looks at her and nods her head as they walk back outside once their outside she walks over to the railing and looks out.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Calamity: Have you ever had an what if moment?

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Once or twice. Why?  
Calamity: It's just when Beca suggested we come here and spend Christmas with my mum. I thought it would be simple i could get through Christmas and through New Years 

here but.

Reagan: What?  
Calamity: I can't.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Why not?  
Calamity: Because ever since we showed up here and I've been seeing Jessica.  
Reagan: What?  
Calamity: A lot of feelings i thought i had buried have come back and i just don't know what to do. I don't want to lose Beca.  
Reagan: Calamity!  
Calamity: I won't cheat on her. I'd never do that. But being here it's made me see what I've been missing.  
Reagan: A brain.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Not rally that no.  
Reagan: Okay so what you've been missing?  
Calamity: I haven't been back here since the break up. I've actually stayed away from Australia and i keep telling myself i shouldn't of. Or i'll come back someday and 

when that someday showed up. I said no i'll go another time. It'll still be there and it's still here. But with a lot of burned trees and a lot of wild life being 

dead.  
Reagan: Besides the fire damage. It's still a beautiful country.  
Calamity: No it is. And as much as i love it.  
Reagan: Where's your heart lie now Calamity.  
Calamity: With my girlfriend.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: And?  
Calamity: In a lot of ways. It does. But she broke up with me without giving me a reason as to why.  
Reagan: I'm sure. As for me ever having a what if moment as far as an ex goes. No i don't.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: Why not?  
Reagan: Because my ex is a real bitch who thinks of herself.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Reagan: But i have had one.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: With who?  
Reagan: I'd say but my girlfriend's sister is dating him.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Reagan: Yeah. In a lot of ways i'm glad i didn't have that what if moment.  
Calamity: Why?  
Reagan: I can honestly say i don't think i'd be with Kate right now.  
Calamity: You know.  
Reagan: What?  
Calamity: You're a lot easier to talk to you then my bandmates.  
Reagan: I grew up with an ass known as Oliver Queen as a brother and smart ass for a sister.  
Calamity: So what the hell does that make your mother?  
Reagan: A hard ass but we're talking about my mother.

(They laugh at again.)

Reagan: Can i be honest with you?  
Calamity: Why not? I was with you.

(Reagan smiles at her.)

Reagan: When i first showed up in Gotham i was hoping to run into Mark.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: Why?  
Reagan: I was hoping i could try and get something started with him. But then i met Kate.  
Calamity: Any regrets?  
Reagan: Meeting Kate will never be a regret of mine. I do regret what my sister made me do that nearly costed me Kate. I'm just very glad that it didn't.  
Calamity: You two look really happy.  
Reagan: We are and i really love her.  
Calamity: It shows.  
Reagan: Yeah. And look i know you're trying to wrap things around your mind right now about your ex. But i wouldn't we all have that once ex. We can't get over.  
Calamity: You over your's?  
Reagan: I am in away. But in other's not so much.  
Calamity: How's that?  
Reagan: I've found someone who makes me even happier then she did. 

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: Calamity i saw you during the USO tour. When it came around to Beca.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: What about her?  
Reagan: I could tell you were falling hard for her.  
Calamity: I wouldn't of acted on them.  
Reagan: I know that. And that's one of the things that helps me respect the hell out of you.  
Calamity: Really?  
Reagan: Really. You might of been falling hard for someone else. But you never once thought about acting on your feelings for her.  
Calamity: No i thought about it. But i never actually followed through on acting on them.  
Reagan: That's good to hear.  
Calamity: Did you ever think about following through on acting on your feelings with Mark?  
Reagan: Yeah i did.  
Calamity: And?  
Reagan: I came close.  
Calamity: What stopped you?  
Reagan: I don't really know. I really don't. 

(She nods her head at her.)

Calamity: I'm sure you had your chances back then.  
Reagan: I did. And i never took them.  
Calamity: If i ask why not again you gonna dodge the question again?

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: No. I never acted on them because i knew it wouldn't be right.   
Calamity: Oh.  
Reagan: I love Mark i do. But he's one of my bestfriends. And it wouldn't of felt right.   
Calamity: You regretting that choice?  
Reagan: No. Knowing that it never happened just tells me that i made the right choice. And because of it. I'm with the woman i love and those are two choices i can't 

regret.

Calamity: Okay.  
Reagan: We all have those what if moment's Calamity. Can you really risk your happiness with the woman you love for a what if moment?

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as she pulls something out of her jacket pocket and hands it to her Reagan grabs it from her and looks at the ring.)

Calamity: I'm gonna ask Beca to marry me.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: When?   
Calamity: New Years.  
Reagan: That's good to hear.  
Calamity: Yeah. Now i'm gonna go and talk to Jessica again.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She turns and walks off. As Mark walks up to Reagan.)

Mark: You did have your what if moment with me.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Reagan: I did. And that night was fun.   
Mark: Very much so. I thought you were the most beautiful woman there.  
Reagan: Thank you.

(He hangs the mistletoe above her head and kisses her cheek. Then pulls away from it as he looks at her.)

Mark: I really liked you then Reagan. I wouldn't of said no.

(Then he turns and walks off as Reagan stands there and laughs. Over the next couple of days leading up to Christmas Calamity went and talked to Jessica and they 

cleared the air about their break up and are on the fast track to becoming friends again which made her friends and mother happy. After talking things through with 

Jessica. Calamity went straight to Beca and talked to her about what was going on with her and they spent that night talking well Calamity talked Beca listened with 

every word Calamity spoke Beca couldn't help but very happy she still has the woman she loves with her. And she told her as much. All of this is leading up to Cristmas 

morning and they were all downstairs opening their presents. With each present that was opened Mark and Reagan would throw wrapping paper at each other which would get 

them into trouble with Calamity's mother and then Mark would lightly push her getting Kate and Veracity to laugh at them. As both Kate and Veracity laugh at their 

boyfriend and girlfriend picking on each other Beca looked over at them and smiled and couldn't believe the luck she has with all of these people in the room with them 

and then looked over at her girlfriend who was looking at the gift Beca had given her and she smiles at her as she walks over to her and takes it from her getting her 

to look up at her.)

Beca: I love you. You know that?  
Calamity: I do actually and i love you.

(She grabs her in and kisses her getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Mark snaps a picture then sends it to Chloe back in the states. As their kissing Calamity 

continues to smile in it then she pulls away from her as Beca sits up and sits next to her. As she's sitting there Beca looks at her and smiles because she really 

can't believe she got the lead singer of a band that was once their rival band and couldn't be happier and looks forward to what comes next for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that final chapter because coming up next week will be the one shot where Calamity takes the next and biggest step in her's and Beca's relationship. And the name of the one shot will be called a New Years Engagement. Stay tuned. Coming up tomorrow will be SuperBat's one shot called Christmas in Gotham. And then if i'm feeling up to it on Tuesday. I will be typing up one more Christmas one shot only this one will involve Batmoore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because in the next chapter there will be a little bit of drama due to Calamity's ex being in the picture and with Jesse in route. Stay tuned for the second chapter later on today.


End file.
